Food is often served from serving dishes at events dinners, parties, receptions, weddings, and the like. Some food needs to be kept at a cold temperature prior to serving. If not kept a low enough temperatures, such foods may become unpalatable. In some cases, the food can become spoiled and cause harm to those that ingest it. While electric coolers may be used to store cold food, electric refrigeration is expensive, and food is not always served near a power source. It is therefore desirable to provide an insulated serving dish that stores ice and food trays for keeping food cold during serving.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to serving dishes. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to heated serving dishes, such as U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0076795, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,045,672, 6,705,210, 5,381,729, and D426,103.
The devices in the known art have several drawbacks. These devices provide means for heating food but fail to provide an insulated container for keeping food at a cold temperature. Further, these devices fail to provide an insulated serving dish having a pivotally affixed lid that can be moved between a closed position and an open position.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing animal deterring devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.